Titan
]] The '''Titan' strain are a variant of Chimera that represents the limits of their evolution of the Human form. The Titans are used as shock troops by Chimeran forces, and are often found leading the way in major attacks. Their size and strength enable them to wield extremely heavy weaponry normally found mounted on vehicles or strategic defenses, such as Stalker heavy siege pods. Titans aren't known to have any form of body armor as their thick and calloused hides provide ample protection against attack,even in the fiercest fire fights and have no known weakness; this being said, shots to the head are known to speed the process of killing these beasts, but another (much more entertaining) method is to circle behind the Titan where possible and blaze away at the cooling apparatus embedded in its back. Once a large amount of damage is dealt, the cooling unit on its back will catch fire and they will explode in a spectacular explosion of blood and gore. They are speculated to be the limit of power a Chimera can possess before losing humanoid form, and require multiple human bodies to create. The Titans in Resistance: Fall of Man carry a slow but deadly flamethrower, and wear no armor. In Resistance 2, the Titans come with a flamethrower once again which fires massive bolts of fire and their fire rate has increased since Fall of Man, and seem to wear some sort variation of arm-guards. Titans are known to carry Grey Tech in the cooperative campaign. Resistance 2 ]] Titans in ''Resistance 2 have been completely revamped. They're taller, have more armor, have a stronger and more accurate flamethrower, and have brutal melee attacks that can kill a human in one hit (See picture below). There are also higher ranking Titans, known as Titan Primarchs and Titan Overseers that appear in the Co-op campaign which have more health than regular Titans and are heavily armored; making them an even more formidable opponents. Furthermore, there are even much more advanced Titan Overseers which are classified as being even larger and stronger than their regular and Primarch counterparts. Tactics Titans are incredibly powerful and hard to kill. The Titan's melee attacks can make quite a dent in a player's health or even kill the player, so it is recommended for the player to stay as far away from a Titan as possible. The easiest, but more time consuming method of bringing one of these beasts down is to tag them in the head with a Bullseye and slowly take out their health. This will almost certainly waste a lot of ammo. A quicker method is to shoot a titan in the head, their weakest spot. This strategy will take down the Titan faster. If you're playing Resistance 2, pull out the LAARK and take it out with a minimum of fuss. A fun but risky tactic is to attempt to go behind a titan and melee it, which should take it out fast and you can conserve ammunition, but make sure to stay behind it if it's turning around or moving around or it will utilize its own melee attack and kill you, but this is recommended only on Resistance 2, as Titans in Resistance: Fall of Man can turn around quite fast and instantly kill you. The one shot one kill strategy for a titan in the campaign is to charge the splicer and fire a single blade at it's face. Wait a few seconds while the blade bores into the titan and the cooling unit catches fire. This way you can save the LAARK for different purposes. Just remember to back far away from the Titan when flames erupt from its back and a beeping noise is heard, because the Titan explodes with some force when it dies. Video A Titan as seen in Resistance 2 SPV-XBmc8BA&fmt=18 Trivia It's name is derived from the Greek mythological giants, hence it's namesake: Titan. Category:Chimera